


Imagine watching Polar Express with your son

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because I needed more Dad!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Imagine, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Enjoy some Christmas Imagines as I try to get my life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Christmas Imagines as I try to get my life together.

“Mommy! Mommy look! The train is coming!” Your three-year-old son, Timothy Zander Barnes jumped up and down on the couch as it came onto the screen. 

“Yes, yes it is! Why don’t you sit down, while mommy goes to get the popcorn okay?” He nodded, as he jumped off the couch. “With extra butter? Please?” His blue sapphire eyes looking up eagerly at yours. You bent down and kissed the top of his head, “Of course baby.” You watched as he crawled back onto the couch and continued to watch the movie. 

You walked into the kitchen to start making the popcorn to see your husband of two years, at the stove stirring the hot chocolate. “The train came didn’t it?” He asked with a huge smile. You first met Bucky when Tony asked you to come in to work for him. You two hit it off right away. A year into your relationship, you found out you were pregnant with Timmy. Then you two got married soon after he was born. You didn’t mind it, you were happy. 

“Yeah, and now your growing boy wants extra butter on his popcorn. I wonder who he learned that from.” You looked over at him, who was trying to keep a straight face. “I have no idea,” he looked at your expression and crumbled, “not my fault you got me addicted to popcorn.” You two laughed as you two finished up and joined your son. Timmy crawled onto your lap and dug straight into the bowl of popcorn. Your heart swelled as you watched your two favorite boys stuff their faces with buttery popcorn, eyes glued to the screen. 

Even though this was your tradition you all did every Christmas, you didn’t care. If it meant bringing huge smiles onto your boy's faces, you would do this every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next parts of Motionless & Help Me are going torturously slow :'( But I'll try my best.


End file.
